silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Re Bang Bang
is the tenth episode of Survivor: The New All-Stars. Challenges Reward Challenge: Sacrificial Lamb The castaways will be split into two teams of five. One player from each team will be deemed the "sacrificial lamb." The sacrificial lamb must wear a harness with their hands tied. The other four team members must guide the sacrificial lamb through an obstacle course. First team to get their sacrificial lamb to the finish line wins. Reward: A trip to a Taiwanese village for celebration and food. Winner: Barry, Chuck, Gordon, Goro, Miku Immunity Challenge: Touchy Subjects Every player must answer questions about the players in the game, then try and guess the answers most commonly given for the same questions. For every correct answer, a player is allowed to chop one of three ropes belonging to another castaway. Once all three ropes belonging to someone are cut, that person is eliminated. Last person standing wins. Winner: Miku Story Day 22 The night of the vote was quiet, nobody from either alliance spoke to anyone in the opposition. Barry and Chuck were especially torn up. IA and Kyary joked about seeing Luka and Miku cuddling in the shelter overnight, so IA assured Kyary that she would keep an eye on them. Goro and Ramsay reclined on the beach, as Ramsay asked Goro if he would be willing to stick together. Goro agreed. Day 23 Arriving for their first merged reward challenge, the ten castaways were split into two teams of five. Barry, Chuck, Goro, Miku, and Ramsay were the blue team. IA, Kyary, Luka, Mileena, and Ron were the green team. Miku was the lamb for blue, Kyary for green. Blue team sped ahead with quick work with Goro's four arms. Miku proved to be slim enough to slip through most obstacles. The green team fell behind, allowing for blue team to seize the victory. In addition to their reward, the blue team had to choose one person from the losing team to visit Exile Island. After some discussion, they decided to send Luka to prevent her from socializing with her allies. Barry, Chuck, Goro, Miku, and Ramsay received their reward; heading for a helicopter to the Taiwanese village. IA, Kyary, Mileena, and Ron returned to camp empty-handed. Luka headed off for Exile Island. As the winners boarded the helicopter, they were in for a fun ride as they looked over the seas of Taiwan. Upon landing in the village, the natives welcomed the castaways and brought them in for a feast, as kids played in the streets and festivities raged all around. During the meal, the five made conversation. However, not one of Miku's remarks was met with an answer. After dinner, the village held a celebration full of partying and festivities. At camp, Ron got into a discussion about hunting with IA and Kyary. During this, he trailed off into a political rant criticizing the non-Capitalist forms of government in certain countries. IA and Kyary were slightly taken aback. Upon awaking from her nap, Mileena started a private conversation with Ron. Ron stated that if Mileena was willing to surrender and join his side, she could help vote out her allies. On Exile Island, Luka got right to work with searching for the next Holy Grail. Overturning stones and looking through trees, she eventually found a stick formation that resembled an arrow pointing to a patch of sand. She began digging and dug up what turned out to be a Fatality Ring, allowing her to "curse" someone with one extra vote for every Tribal until the final three. Content with her find, Luka relaxed in the sunlight. Day 24 The two reward teams came together, rejoined by Luka, for their next Immunity challenge. Luke took the Immunity necklace back from Ron, before announcing the popular Touchy Subjects challenge. Everyone received their notepads and took down their answers. The challenge results can be seen here: The New All-Stars Touchy Subjects. Back at camp, everyone assured each other that their answers were not personal. Goro was especially surprised that his allies teamed up against him in the challenge. IA and Miku discussed voting on the beach, debating between Barry and Chuck. IA, however, was getting tired of working with Miku. IA did some talking with Goro, explaining her plan to vote Luka. Goro went to Ramsay to talk about it, but Ramsay didn't buy it. Ramsay told Barry about IA's plan and how he did not believe it, but Barry was more willing to believe it. Barry spoke with Chuck and Ron about voting Luka, bringing up what IA said as well as Ramsay's argument. Chuck was insistent that they vote IA or Kyary, while Ron agreed they all needed to go so the order didn't matter. Luka and Mileena tried to swing in Goro by bringing up what happened at the challenge. Goro was interested. The girls then met up and agreed on how they would vote. IA was now reconsidering her plan. At Tribal Council, there was a big fuss over the challenge. Miku stressed that Goro's allies turned on him, showing their disloyalty. Goro was confused and unsure, but Barry and Chuck pleaded with him to stick to their alliance. Everyone admitted that Luka and Miku were threatening with their Wands, but seemed to know how to handle them. When the voting occurred, IA stuck to her plan and voted for Luka. The other four girls stuck to their plan and voted Chuck. However, Goro sided with his fellow men and eliminated IA in a 5-4-1 vote. As a shocked and confused IA got her torch snuffed, the girls began whispering asking each other what happened, with Luka asking "Who voted for me?" The men were also a bit confused, but satisfied that the vote went their way. As Luke commented on the fact that the votes are not getting any less interesting, the tribe returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running